


About That Doctor

by Cold_Heart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Heart/pseuds/Cold_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has always been bothered by something Kaidan said in his message after Horizon.  One night in bed, she asks him about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	About That Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net under a different pen-name so if it's familiar don't worry - I'm not a plagiarist!

'You sure you're okay with this?' Shepard asked. 

Kaidan smiled up at her. 'Of course. I trust you.'

'Good,' Shepard said, and it was almost a purr. She looped the silks around his wrists, leaning over him to secure them to the bedposts.

Kaidan shuddered, smiling. 'Go easy on me,' he said huskily.

Shepard smiled, a jungle cat sighting her prey. 'While I've got you here, there was something I wanted to ask you about.'

A wary look came over his face. 'Like what?'

Shepard reached behind her back, unclipped her bra, let it fall from her shoulders and drop to the bed. Then she ran her hands lightly over her breasts, drawing a moan from Kaidan's throat. 'Tell me more about this doctor you were seeing on the Citadel while I was gone.'

'Seriously?' Kaidan groaned. 'You want to talk about this now?'

'Absolutely,' Shepard said, rolling her panties down and off. She lifted a long bare leg over him until she was straddling him. One little shimmy and her naked pussy rubbed against his burgeoning erection.

'You're evil,' Kaidan gasped, straining against the silk ropes.

'Perhaps. So did you kiss her?' Shepard asked, resting her weight lightly on his thighs. 'Be honest; I won't be angry.'

Kaidan looked at her for a long minute, sizing her up. Then he said, 'Yes.'

'How many times?' Her fingernails scraped lightly down his chest.

'Twice.'

'Twice?' she repeated. 'Tongues?'

Kaidan laughed sharply, and it turned to another groan as Shepard wriggled on his lap. 'You really want to play this game?'

'I sure do,' Shepard said with a predator's smile.

'Some might call this a honey trap,' Kaidan protested, writhing under her hands as she pinched his nipples. 'What if you hold this against me when you've had your wicked way?'

Shepard stilled, her face serious. 'I won't. Trust me, Kaidan. This is meant to be fun, but I can take whatever you tell me. After all, I'm the one here with you now, not her.' When Kaidan nodded, she said in a lighter tone, 'Alright, so – tongues?'

'No the first time, yes the second.'

'Did you get to second base?' She leaned over him, rested her hands on his biceps, let her nipples brush his chest.

'Yes.' His breathing was getting faster, his chest rising and falling beneath her.

'Third?'

'No.'

'Good answer,' Shepard said. She leaned further forward so her breasts brushed his face, allowed him to take a nipple into his mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying his attention for a moment before pulling back.

'Oh, come on,' Kaidan complained.

'What was her name?'

'Amelia.'

'Blonde or brunette?'

He smiled. 'Redhead. Like you.'

'Interesting,' Shepard said, smiling back. 'Did you want to fuck her?'

'Shepard,' Kaidan began, and she reached a hand down to grasp his erection firmly. He strained upwards, his shoulders leaving the bed, as she squeezed his shaft and rolled her hand up and down once.

'Did you want to fuck her?' she repeated.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because I was lonely. Because it had been a long time since I'd been with anyone.' He met her gaze, his eyes stormy.

'So why didn't you?' Shepard asked, stroking up and down with one hand and pinching his nipple again with the other.

Kaidan was breathing hard now. 'Because I couldn't. Because I didn't love her. Because I knew she wasn't what I really wanted.'

'And what was that?' Shepard asked, her pulse racing.

The intensity of his gaze made her stomach clench. 'You.'

Without a word Shepard released him from the restraints; he immediately grabbed her and rolled her underneath him, pinning her wrists to the bed. She shivered pleasurably; she loved it when he took charge.

'That wasn't very fair, now was it?' Kaidan said raggedly. 'I think it's my turn.'

'Okay,' Shepard said, filled with joyous anticipation.

'How many times did you fuck Jacob?'

She met his gaze dead on, unflinching. 'Two.'

He gathered both wrists in one hand, used the other to tweak her nipples. 'Did he touch you like this?'

'Yes.'

His fingers trailed down her body, dipping into the wet heat between her thighs. 'Did he touch you like this?'

'Yes.' Shepard's breath caught in her throat as his fingers stroked her clit, slid into her slick opening and out again.

Kaidan let his biotics flare, swelling over her body. Her nipples tingled, her clit throbbed; it was like he was touching her everywhere, all at the same time. 'Did he touch you like this?'

'No,' Shepard panted, arching upwards, desperate for his hands on her body. 'Nobody can touch me like this…only you…'

'Only me,' Kaidan agreed, and thrust into her in one smooth motion.

'Kaidan,' she sighed, strung out on pleasure, 'there's only ever been you.'

'Fuck,' Kaidan groaned, burying his face against her neck. 'Same for me, Shepard. Only you.'

'Don't forget it,' she said, and used her strong core muscles to roll them over, wanting to be on top. She leaned over him again and he caught a breast in his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple. This time she let him move to the other breast, rocking on his cock as his teeth and tongue did wicked things to her. His hands gripped her ass tightly and one finger traced her anus; she cried out, the beginnings of that trembling bliss starting to tingle in her belly.

'What was her name?' she asked again, breathless and shaking with the joy of it all.

'I don't care,' Kaidan said, his voice husky and broken as he thrust up into her willing body.

'Good,' Shepard said, grinding down on him, grabbing his hand to lead it to her clit. His thumb rolled over the sensitive nub and she closed her eyes, head falling back, the pleasure building and building until it burst in a white-hot wave of sensation. Her whole body tensed as the orgasm took hold of her, muscles clenching, her body thrusting against him all on its own.

'Love you,' Kaidan ground out, spilling inside her, her climax triggering his release.

'Love you too,' Shepard sighed, slumping against him.

'You really have a wicked streak, you know that?' Kaidan said, kissing her forehead, tasting the salt of her sweat.

'I know,' she smiled against his chest. 'Maybe tomorrow we can talk about whether she was prettier than me.'


End file.
